


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, F/M, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Russian Roulette, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A soldier and a therapist have some fun.





	Beautiful

_Click number three._

"Looks like it's your lucky day, Anya," the Ultimate Marine whispered in the ear of the pink-haired woman. His large hands wrapped around her soft hair and yanked, prompting a moan from her.

"Come on, you know what I said would happen if you made a noise." The bed creaked and slammed against the wall as Ryuuichi pounded into her. His calloused fingers grasped the cool steel of his revolver.

He placed the barrel to the temple of the relationship therapist.

His index finger squeezed the trigger...

And...

_Click number four._

He delivered a harsh slap to Anya's right asscheek.

"Wh-Why in God's good name have I let you talk me into this?" Anya squealed out.

"Like you don't like it? Every time the gun's against your head, I can feel you tightening around my cock. Skyping me and masturbating during our calls, sucking my dick under the table, and a dirty little slut like you's gonna pretend you didn't want this?" Ryuuichi hissed into her ear and delivered a smack so hard, to her ass, that the cheek turned red.

Anya whimpered under the marine, who's hand slipped into her half-unbuttoned shirt and pinched the nipple of one of her tits. He squeezed the pillowy mound, before thumbing her areola and nipple once more. His teeth sank into her neck.

"Ah, fuck! Harder, Ryuui! P-Please!" She screamed underneath him as the head of his cock repeatedly rammed into her cunt. He reached for the reliable revolver and pulled the trigger at her temple.

_Click number five._

"Want me to blow your fucking brains out all over this wall? I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your skull, slut," Ryuuichi hissed into her ear, as Anya's moans were cut off by steel slamming against her face. And again. And again. It didn't take her long to realize this painful yet erotic sensation was the result of the barrel of the revolver being knocked across her face. Within her mouth, she tasted something irony.

_Blood._

She threw her head back as his arm wrapped around her neck.

Breathtaking.

Literally.

She couldn't breathe.

Which may have been what set her over the edge. She delivered a strained gasp as she convulsed a bit.

Ryuuichi's orgasm followed suit, with him ramming into her unceasingly, before pulling out and releasing his warm load onto her back. He set her free from his chokehold and sighed as Anya gasped for air. He glanced down at the disheveled mess of a woman and a bed. At her broken nose, oozing blood. But, more than that, he noticed her smile. Still beautiful, even after all the abuse their session put her through.

"Shit, sorry, Anya."

"It is okay, we both enjoyed ourselves anyways," she laughed.

Beautiful.


End file.
